HostageVampires&Magic
by The Mad Satin Hatter
Summary: When Bella starts are new school that has been taken under hostage. Nothing is as its seems. What does the Volutri have to do with Bella?Will Edward meet his match. mentally and physical? ExB NORMAL PAIRINGS
1. Prologue

_**What a great first day this turned out to be. I mean serious its not everyday you start a new school, then said school gets held hostage by a gang of convicts. My day just getting better and better. It worries me. It really does I mean it worries me that I am not worried about this situation. There are only two people in my class now that aren't crying. Me and Edward Cullen. Maybe he isn't crying as he cant. Vampire. **_

_**I don't think he knows that I know what he is but am sure Alice does. As she will see me confront him any minute now.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I climbed onto my table whom I start with the amazing Edward Cullen*sarcasm* crossing my legs turning to face Edward in the process. **

" **So this is interesting isn't it" I told him. He looked at me for a moment. His eyes were topaz then looked down. He frowned at my comment. Maybe he thought I was mental.**

" **You don't seem very scared about the situation" he voice was like smooth velvet. I leaned closer to him.**

" **Between me and you. I am more scared of you right now. And since you don't scare me. The convicts are almost laughable." I smiled at him. He pulled his eyebrows together and look frustrated.**

**Edward look straight at me. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.**

**Its so frustrating I do have the power to stop this stupid situation but the fact my father decide to take control of my life and slap this bracelet onto my wrist. He wanted me to be human and not embarrasses the family so he created a bracelet that stops me from using my powers. Then he kidnapped me away from my really family. Although none of us are related they are more that a family to me then my biological parents. There must be some way of getting this thing off me. I will not just stand here and let people die while I could stop this. I am guess Edward feels the same.**

" **Edward can you do me a favour ?" I whispered to him I knew he could hear me. Super duper hearing. **

" **Depends what it is" he sifted unconformable in his seat.**

**I held out my right arm in which the bracelet was attached. He looked at in curiously. I have no idea what is it made from but there a symbols on it. And patterns.**

" **I was wondering if you could try and remove it for me." I smiled at him .**

" **What makes you think I can remove it?" he looked up in to my eyes again.**

" **Because I know what you are. don't worry I wont tell anyone. I have my own secret. That's why I am so calm because I know that if worse come to worse I could stop it but first I need you to remove the bracelet." I tilted my head. He mimicked me. He grabbed me bracelet and tried pulling it apart. It didn't move. Dam I am sure vampire super strength could remove the evil item. Then it came to me he has something like a strong acid. It's a huge long shot but what else can I do at this moment in time.**

" **what about your venom ?" I whispered to him. His eyes bugged out his head. So now he knew I wasn't joking. He slowly put his finger in his mouth then placed it on the bracelet. It started to fizz and hiss not loudly but enough so I could see and tell what was happening at that moment in time, with a finally hiss it fell off. IT WORKED. IT FRIKING WORKED!!! My family can find me again!!**

" **Yes" I shouted while I jumped up. Edward grabbed my wrist. To settle me down. When he touched my wrist it was like electricity was between us. I pulled my arm away and he let go. Just then the door burst open. Three convicts came in waving guns. All the students scream or started crying harder. But not me and Edward.**

**I think the convicts noticed this by the way they acted. They just stared at use. Edward in this seat. I was still sat on the deck in front of him. The large convict took over.**

" **Cells Phones out now. Hand in your cell phones" he ordered. Everyone put there phones on the table. Even me its not like I needed it. After they collected in all the cell phones they order us to sit down and be quite. I was sat down on the desk so I didn't move. I don't think they liked that every much but I didn't care. Who were they to order me around like some animals. Anyway I turned my face back to Edward who looked like it was concreting like it was far away. He was reading there minds.**

**I had a quick glance as well. Casting a quite spell. I could do that as well. I found out that all three men in the room where in prison for rape and then murdering there victims. Most children in this school was scared about not seeing there parents again. I noticed that Jasper, Edward and Emmett all have a real hard time not doing anything about it. They wanted to stop them but they couldn't risk exposure. I knew how that felt. I quickly snapped out of reading peoples minds when something hit me. I didn't got flying. It didn't even hurt. I didn't move. It was like pressure on my cheek. Yes thank god the bracelet was off. If it wasn't for Edward I would properly be so serious pain. I just turned to the person that hit me. He was holding his hand in pain. I didn't move I just keep looking at Edward who was shocked with his mouth open slightly**

" **Why you little…" he spook as he grabbed my hair. I sighed, rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the table. He still had hold of my hair. I think it was meant to hurt but it didn't. It was just bugging me slightly.**

" **Listen here. I am going to take you out the room and show you what a really man feels like. Not like your boyfriend" he whispered in my ear while he waved to Edward. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I cant believe he thought that me and Edward. A Witch and Vampire. You cant get much comical than that. Although Edward was breath taking. He didn't feel anything for me and it was just my first day. No matter how crazy it its. Seriously. Priceless.**

" **What's so funny?" he shouted at me. I snapped out of it.**

**I shook me head. " Just you thought Edward and me sorry its not that funny." I managed to get out a serious sentence. He let go of me hair. I walked away and make my way over to the desk.**

" **And were do you think your going?" he asked me.**

" **To my seat. Over course!" how stupid do theses people get.**

" **No get up" he shouted then pointed the gun at me face. Shit. I wasn't going to look very normal if I stopped at bullet. So I had to do what he says. I slowly got up and made my way over to him. I saw what was going to though his head. This is seriously sick all the things that he thought he was going to do to me. Make me do too him. I am sure Edward saw that the same time as me as I hurt a cracking sound then when I turn to face him his eyes were black in his right hand was a large piece of wood from the desk.**

**He looked straight into my eye. My breathing hitched up I wasn't scared or anything I was just lost in his eyes for a moment. It was like no one else mattered. I was pushed roughly. I heard a ripping sound. I shoot a look at the man that pushed me. Then turned to see what was ripped. The bottom of my top was caught by a nail sticking out of the side of the teachers desk. Whom wasn't in the room at the time, and the substitute didn't come. Which caused most of the back of the top to rip off. I saw the material still caught on the nail. Everyone was looking at me. Like I was freak everyone but Edward he looked at me like he understood. Which was a weird reaction I thought. Like he understood being a monster a freak someone who will never fit in. He looked like he was going to kill everyone else though. Dam. I hope I didn't cause that. One of the men grabbed me roughly and pressed my back again the wall.**

" **I love a women with tattoos" he whispered in my ear. I cringed away from him. This breath smelt of stale beer and an ash tray. Its not really I tattoo. More of a reminder what I am. I had it slapped on my when I was a child by the creatures that were my parents. t reads ****巫婆****. It means witch.**

" **What does in mean?" he whispered in my ear. I wasn't going to tell him. It hurt to much.**

" **does it matter ?" I told me. He looked at me with wide eyes. I guess it was the way I said it. **

" **Yes. It does" he was starting to get angry.**

" **Why don't you tell me what you think it says?" I said though my teeth**

" **That's not how is works bitch" he shouted.**

**I shrugged. " o well I guess there sometimes your just not meant to know" I told him. He was really angry now but I didn't care. It didn't matter I was not telling him what I was. But it was okay I would use it for good. My family would look after me they have been doing for a hundred years now. They would be able to find me now with my bracelet off. If it wasn't for my fathers friends I should say I wouldn't be here. The Family I am talking about is more like a coven of witch's and wizards but anyway my blood family disowned me when they found out what I was and my sister she was kidnapped about 10 years ago by a coven of vampires from Italy. My father's friends found me put the bracelet on me which my father himself made before he died. And sent me here I hated them so much. I was distracted from my hatred of my father when I heard someone shouting. Then I was pushed back into Edward. Who wrapped it arms around my waist and held me there tightly. Once my head was clear I saw all three men had left the room they were fighting outside near the door.**

" **No she's mine. Let me have her" one of them shouted.**

" **Well I want her first" the other one said.**

" **We can all have her Mark you first then Jacob them me"**

" **Yes I get her first" I heard Mark happy. It made me sick thinking about it. I cringed into Edwards chest he tightened his grip on me.**

" **I know what the tattoo says" he whispered in my ear. I froze. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.**

" **Edward. I am Scared" I told him. For the first time in ages I was scared of what they were about to do to me. He was weird it didn't feel odd that Edward was holding my tightly against him or that his arms are wrapped around me. Or even that his chin is rested on my shoulder it just all feels natural. **

" **Bella its okay your safe with me" he whispered in my ear. **

**That voice sent chills down my spin. I felt my heart rate go up. And he smelt amazing. Just amazing. Wow.**


	3. Chapter 2

The three men walked though the door. Each having a massive grin on there face all staring at me. Witch or no witch I was terrified they way they looked at me. I felt myself push even more against Edwards chest. He started rubbing my arm to comfort me. I cant let them win I mean seriously. I cant. I pulled away from Edward I wasn't sure if I wanted to but I did. Then I sat on my chair. I shivered with the way they looked at me. Edward handed me his jacket with a smile. I smiled back a slid on. I rolled up the sleeves put to my elbows. I smelt like him wow. One of the men walked over to me.

" You better me good at swallowing" he told me then winked at me. I suddenly felt faint. I tried to steady myself but it didn't work. The room started blurring in a mass of colours faces became distorted . I felt myself fall but I didn't hit the ground a pair of strong hands had hold of me. Then it went black.

***

When I opened my eyes Edward was smiling down at me.

" Nice to have you back" he whispered. I smiled then slowly got up. I was laid on the floor with my head in Edward lap.

" You sacred me for a moment there" he told me.

" Sorry. I just couldn't handle what he was saying to me."

Edward nodded. I sighed then got up to my feet. I noticed one of girls have completely broken down she was crying heavily in the comer. No human should go though this.

" Edward. No one desires to go though this. There must be something we can do to stop them I mean its just not right." I told him. He face was in pain. He grabbed my wrist.

" Please don't" he whispered. He looked at me so sad. I took and step closer to him, he wrapped he arms around me and I did the same it must have been the longest hug even but it didn't matter. It is nice to have his arms wrapped around me.

" Why did you laugh when that man thought you I was together" Edward asked me.

" I just thought it was funny. I mean a Vampire and a Witch both meant to be fictional creatures. It just makes me laugh that someone like me could ever get a chance to fall in love" I shrugged.

" What do you mean like you" he whispered.

" A creature like me. All evil. All ugly and gross. A vial creature like me should not have a chance to fall in love" I told him. He tightened his grip.

" Bella your not ugly. You're the most beautiful creature I have ever met. Its creatures like me that walk in the dark that don't deserve love." he whispered to me.

" I least we will be love less together" I chuckled.

" Yes" I could feel him smile.

One of the convicts grabbed me from Edward and spun me around. He grabbed me hair and dragged me out of the class room.

" I am going to make you scream in pain" he told me. "Your going to wish like you have never been born" he almost shouted at me. He brought me to a closet and pushed me in. I wanted him out unconscious then within a second he was out cold. I guess magic really was a good thing. I locked him in the closet then ran off to my room. I walked in everyone looked at me. Tears ran down my face. This was so unfair. Edward had his arms around me with seconds.

" Its okay. Did he do anything to you" he was angry. And his body tensed.

" Nope. It would be bothering us for a while . I am just so happy you broke my bracelet" I whispered.

" What did you do Bella?" he asked me.

" knocked him out" I said in his chest.

" How?"

" Magic" I mumbled into his chest. I pulled away slightly and looked up into this eyes. He smiled down at me. We just sat in silence after that. No one else bother with me. Next door we could hear gun shots going off every hour or so. Demands weren't being met and every hour they would shot someone else. I felt so helpless and so did Edward. It was 2 o clock now. And everyone had fallen asleep I was… wait everyone is asleep.

" Edward" I whispered I knew he wasn't asleep.

" What"

" Everyone is asleep"

He nodded. We both got up an started walking to the door. It was easy the convicts were out of it. Once we got out into the hall Edward turned to be and hugged me. It was short lived as I heard people coming. Two types of families. Mine and His. I saw the vampires first they all looked at me like I was just another human. But then I saw my family . I felt slightly warm a tingling sensation from head to toe. What I was wearing had changed I was wear a blue silk flowing gown that was knee length then in dipped diagonally to about my calf, the strapped lightly rested on my shoulders. My feet are bare but perfectly manicured and my nails were the same. The dress was backless so you could see my tattoo. I was going to have to have a word with Sophia and Victoria. I ran over to my family they all hugged me. Well not all of them. It was only. Sophia , Ellis, Victoria , James . Eleazar and Carmen where at home properly.

" What are you all doing here" I was so happy to see them after years apart I started crying.

" Do you like I would let my little sister get all the fun" Ellis chuckled.

" They still have Alex… we have to get her back" I whispered mostly to myself. I felt myself being pulled into a hug. It was James. " Don't worry. We promise to get her back for you" he whispered in my ear.

Then I heard to squeals you from the Vampires and the other from Sophia. I quickly turned around to see a small vampire with short black hair jump up and down like a pogo stick. Edward looked annoyed.

" Your in love" Sophia hugged me. I turned to her.

" No am not" I told her looking confused.

"Yes you are with that vampire over there"

I shook my head " I am not" I was sure I wasn't.

" Yes you are"

" IM. NOT IN. LOVE" I told her. When I was saying that line I heard someone else say it at the same time as me. I turned around to see the vampires look at me. Edward's eyes were wide. The small pixie like vampire and Sophia squeaked again.

" Sophia stop. Just great minds think a like" I told her she stuck here touch out at me.

" Do we get to meet them" James nodded over to the vampires.

" Sure if you want. But be nice Edward did get that bracelet off me " I said was we walked over to the vampires. Edward smiled at me I smiled back..

" This is Edward" I told them. Sophia had a goofy grin on her face. It was the same grin one of the other vampires where wearing.

" This is Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie and Alice" he pointed to them each one in turn.

" This is Ellis. Sophia. James and Victoria" I also pointed to each one in turn.

" Why are you dressed like that" Rosalie asked.

" That is a very good question. Why am I dress like with Sophia. Victoria" I replied. I shot a glance at them.

" Well we thought that you would look gorgeous in it… and we was right" Sophia jumped up and down.

" Yes. Bella wow" Victoria said.

" Can I please have my old clothes back"

" Nope" they both said together.

" Please. I don't want to be dressed like this. I WANT MY NORMAL CLOTHES BACK !" I pinched the bridge of my nose , closed my eyes and held my breath. Not that I need breath. I heard Emmett mutter something to someone.

" She's just like Edward" I sighed with that news wasn't they going to let this drop.

" Bella what did you do with the other convict" James asked me. I opened my eyes and relaxed.

" Yes. He will be waking up soon" I smiled at him innocently . He looked pissed.

" You know your not meant you use magic on humans" he told me. I mimicked him as he said it.

" Yes I know. But in my defence it was that or killing him now I don't think Eleazar and Carmen would be very happy with the second options do you" I was getting angry.

" Chill out Bella" Ellis told me. I through my hands up in the air. " Well your not the one who almost got rape three times did you and your little sister hasn't been missing for 10 years has she !!" I whispered angrily at him.

" Now we can all stay here like div's or we can get the students out of here" I turned to my family they all nodded.

" Hey can we join. We don't want to miss out on the fun" Emmett moaned.

" Fine" I muttered. Then he had a big goofy grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

So now thanks to Emmett we have three teams.

.The Fangs

.The Wands

. E.R.T.F.L - Emotional Retarded to find love

I don't even get the names we don't have wands and they don't have fangs and I really hated Emmett putting me in the ERTFL team with just Edward. This is so not going to be fun.

" Right are you all clear on the plan. Me and Edward-" I was intrupted by Emmett.

" ERTFL. Use the team names" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

" We will turn off the power. Wands you will get one half of the school out. Fangs you get the other then me and Edward will get the convicts. It that clear" they nodded. Then we spilt up.

Me and Edward walked to the electrical room. I opened the locked door with magic then we set you work.

I was laid on my back. Working on some the wiring. We wanted to turn the power off but make it look like a default with the system.

" How did you learn to do something like this" Edward asked me. He was directly above me. In the vents working on the cooling system as it started to get hot and some one students were having trouble breathing.

" I don't know really I guess its something I just pick up" I shrugged.

" Sorry about Sophia she's just abit hyper" I told him. He laughed.

" Don't worry Alice is the same. Although I have to say you do look breathing taking in that dress" as he said it I blushed.

" Stop encouraging Sophia I have enough trouble trying to stop her using me and a 3D Barbie doll" I sighed. I missed them so much I haven't seen them in 10 years.

"Edward…" I continued with the work at hand.

" Yes Bella"

" How long have you been 17"

" a while" he muttered.

" I have been 17 for just over a hundred years its extremely lonely" my voice broke into a whisper. I looked up. He looked shocked. " I am guessing by the way you talk and act that your roughly 100 years old. And because Carlisle is a doctor I would say that he found you in a hospital. Also the only major out break was on Spanish Flu so about 1918 so where around that time" I sighed.

" Wow. Bella that amazing your spot on. right I am nearly done here are you" he asked me.

" Yep. You turn that on I will turn the lights off" as soon as I heard then air con turn on I cut the lights. Everything went pitch black. I could still see perfectly. I felt Edward jump beside me. He held out his hand to help me up. I quickly grabbed it and he pulled up to he chest. Wow I don't know if it was dark or what up there was defiantly electricity between us. FOCUS BELLA !I quickly pushed away.

" Right we have to get the convicts now. Remember don't kill them" I looked straight into Edward's eyes.

" Not even the ones that where going to hurt you" he whispered his voice was in pain.

I hugged him. " Not even them" I whispered in this ear.

After running around for 10 minutes me and Edward had collected up all the convicts and locked them in one of the class rooms on the top floor. I knocked them all out so they would wake up in about 7 hours. If I just left them.

" Nice team work" he chuckled. He gave me high five.

" Yup. We make a pretty good team. Who would a thought a Witch and Vampire. Crazy" I shook my head I was still shocked.

We started walking around trying to find our families. Then we saw them they all looked smug with themselves. They all congratulated each other. Then turned to us.

" Are you done ?" Ellis asked me.

" Yes" I said with a smile. Edward froze he was looking at Alice who looked spaced. Something told me we was in danger.

" James. Victoria go get Eleazar and Carmen NOW" they nodded then they were off.

" Sophia. Are you okay" I asked her.

" Bella am fine. There something wrong I can feel it were all in danger" she said in a whisper. Edward snapped out of the trance.

" The Volturi are coming. They have a small child with them dressed in a light blue dress and a pure black clock with a sliver pattern on it. She looks dead" he told me. My heart shank. My legs felt like jelly. I fell to the ground. Crying.

" Bella. She wont. She cant." That was all the Sophia could say.

I was silently crying.

" Jasper what's wrong" Edward turn to Jasper.

" She's upset. I have never felt anything to strong before. Edward she thinks that Alexandria her sister is dead" he whispered to him. But I could still hear. Just then Eleazar and Carmen arrived. Carmen pulled me up into a hugged. She stroked my hair trying to sooth me. It did work but I still was upset. It was hard to think that my little sister whom I swore to protect would be dead. I promised her that I would get her back when she was taking from me and now its to late. I heard Eleazar introduce himself to the others. I felt a whoosh then I saw two other vampires. I guess that they were the parents of the others like Eleazar and Carmen is to us. There names were Carlisle and Esme.

" The Volturi are coming with Bella's sister" Alice whispered to them. A few more tears escaped my eyes.

Eleazar walked up to me. " I don't think you should be here when they come. I don't want you to get out of control you remember what the stories say" he told me.

" I am clearly not her. I mean come on she's meant to be beautiful. And smart and the most powerful of us all somehow I don't think that's me. I mean look at me."

" What about a story" I heard Carlisle asked. I sighed.

Eleazar cleared his throat he loved telling this story.

" Its said that a hundred of years ago that a young girl was burned at the stake for being a witch with she was in fact. But she survived from being bite by a vampire. The venom didn't turn her into a vampire straight away it was said that it was stored. Sort of. When her family and loved ones need her most she will use the venom and change herself but she still doesn't turn into a full vampire her DNA mutants so that she is have vampire half witch but her powers increase. They become so strong that she can kill a vampire just by wanting them dead. To be able to control a vampire into doing want she wanted. It is also said that she will be able to give life but bring death in a blink of an eye. She will be able to heal people no matter what caused it. She will be like a vampire on the outside have the speed the strength everything but the thirst for blood. Her eyes are meant to be flash purple when she uses her powers. When she first changes it is said that she will be wearing a Sapphire blue dress, bare foot and a pure white cape with the hood up." I rolled my eyes when he finished they all looked at me in amazement.

" Why when she first chances is she meant to be bare foot and wear the blue dress and white cape" Emse asked.

" Well the Blue dress shows how strong she is. The bare feet show that she is in contact with nature, the magic side of things and the white dress is meant to show how pure she is" I sighed. I heard this all before.

" So she is a prude then. Edward she's just like you" Emmett chuckled and punched his arm.

" Great were making sex jokes" I moaned.

" Come on Bella lighten up you just tight" Victoria said with a wink to Emmett. They both started laughing.

" This is so unfair its bad enough I get Victoria and James with the sex jokes now I have Emmett as well. Life is so unfair" I moaned. Then I froze something was in the air. I looked around all the over's had the same response. Something was defiantly wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

I looked forward then I saw them. A group of vampires in plain black and gray cloaks. My family huddled round me so the other vampires wouldn't see me .The Cullen's did the same making sure that every gap was filled and that no one could see me. All my family used magic to change into there capes. They were all black with sliver patterns on just like Alexandria's. I noticed that they had placed capes of the vampires as well. Tears fell from my face as I thought of her name. I suddenly felt calm and in control of myself. I will have to thank Jasper for that later.

" Aro what brings you here" Carlisle said. Them him and Eleazar stepped forward. Just a step or two. But I was still heavily covered.

"Carlisle what a surprise I didn't know you were here but I glad to see you. Eleazar my good friend how you holding up" Aro asked. I could feel myself get angry.

" I am very well thank you. It seems you have a member of are family with you. Why is this ?" Eleazar was getting straight to the point. Aro just laughed.

" Well you see your family member is the singer to Jane here and Jane is just waiting for the right time to feast on her. Like a good wine" he chuckled. Rage filled my body like a good wine. My sister. A wine!!

" I see. Would it be possible to have her back" Eleazar asked.

" Only if I get Edward" he was serious. I quickly looked at Edward he was looking at me. No I mouthed to him. I took his hand. He was rubbing he thumb on my hand in a circular motion.

" Tell him no" I whispered to Eleazar. I saw him nod slightly.

" I am sorry. But we are unable to make that swap" there was sorrow in his voice.

" Fine then so be it" Aro said. Then I heard Alexandria scream in pain. The voice was horrifying. I need to do something. I tried to push past but it didn't work they where all to strong. Angry and hatred build up in side on me. I felt weird. Like I wasn't me. I felt myself tingle I closed my eyes trying to clam myself when I opened them it was darker only slightly. It felt like I have Goosebumps all over my body. A strong wind like force circled around me making me look a blur tightening it's grip over me with every whirl. Then there was like a hush of pure power. The wide stopped suddenly. Edwards hand didn't fell cold anymore it was more normal I gasped. I was wearing a white clock. With the hood up. Were it joined together at the nape of my neck was a gold crest of the word witch just like my tattoo. I turned to Edward is eyes were huge. I looked up some of my family and the Cullen started at me I saw the dress flow to ground.

" Well this is interesting" I mutter knowing full well everyone apart from the Volturi could hear me. I let go of Edward's hand and started gently pushing past my family. I still heard Alexandria cry she wasn't begging though. She was strong like me in that way she never wanted to show how weak she was. I was going to get her back one way or another. As I pushed though my family parted slightly. They saw me and looked at me with awe like I was some god the truth was I just want my sister back. I was standing in between Eleazar and Carlisle. They both looked at me with wide eyes. I looked straight at Aro he turned to Alec.

" I thought you said the stories were a lie. That they cant be true. Do you know what this means she is the princess of magic and vampire world" I heard him say. Wow. Princess of what. Interesting I will let it go I don't want to be a princess I want my sister back.

" I thought they were I mean nothing happened after the hundreds years so I thought it wasn't true I mean come on they have to be lying. Being able to control a vampire impossible." Alec whispered. Hundreds of years. Just one I am not that old .I could hear him perfectly.

" Aro" I addressed him. He turned quickly to face me his face was shocked.

" Y-Yes my d-d-dear" he tried to composed himself.

" You have something I want" I told him he just laughed.

" And what is that" he just said then I heard another blood scream from Alexandria.

" You have Alexandria" I said though my teeth. He laughed. " And what is she too you. She's just a witch someone that is not important. Someone you will be able to leave in my care" he smiled at me.

" I will not leave her in your care it would mean certain death. If you don't give my sister to me right now I will kill you" I was extremely calm his eyes went wider when I said she was my sister. I could fell the angry building up. He just laughed.

" Fine. I will take her" I step forward as I said with. I raised my hands and gently pulled my hood down. He look stunned but then he just laughed.

" try and get thought us then" he laughed. I titled my head slightly. All the guard tensed and crouched in a defensive position. I walked over to the guards they all look at me with they blood red eyes.

" Move" I told them. They didn't. I stood up taller. Looking them all in the eyes.

" I said move" my voice was stronger than before had so much power in it. that's the only command I said and they did it. They move out the way from surrounding. I heard Emmett whisper to Edward. " Wow you girlfriend is amazing" Emmett chuckled.

" She's not my girlfriend" Edward whispered back I bit angry. Alexandria. I saw her body limp on the floor I felt my heart break. She was still breathing but just. Jane was learned over hear. Ready to suck the life from her. Jane let out a snarl. Blood dripping from her mouth to her chin. I pushed Jane back with my magic and picked Alexandria up. She whimpered as I held her. She was so fragile even for a witch. So breakable. Jane lunged for me. I saw it coming and stop her. Her feet was dangling off the ground. I pushed her up with my magic so that she was level with me.

" Jane. If you dare hurt my sister or any of my family or friends I will turn you into ashes do I make myself clear" I growled at her. Alexandria moved in my arms. Jane just nodded I released my powers around her then I turned back to my family.

" Bella…" Alexandria whispered. Tears rolled down her checks.

" Shhh-I told you I would come back." I moved her gently she was about the size of a 10 years old and she wasn't heavy. I freed one of my hands and gently wiped the tears off her face.

" Alex your safe now" I whispered.

" It hurts everywhere Bella" I could tell she was in pain. It was hard for me to hold her at that moment and I serious had to try to stop myself from hugging her she wasn't strong enough.

" Just sleep Alex… I promise the pain will so away" as I said this she drifted asleep. She looked so peaceful I couldn't help but be happy. As soon as she was asleep I used my new found magic to heal her. Almost every bone was broken. She have scratched all over her. She had been bitten repeatedly scars covered every inch of her body I was sad how could someone hurt something so pure as her. She was like a angle. My little angle. I loved her so much I was just happy that she was with me now she was safe.


	6. Chapter 5

It was hard not to kill the whole Volturi I mean they took my sister from me. Let a vampire feed off her. That is so inhuman. I gently handed my sister to Carmen who was crying at the state Alexandria WAS in. It was so painful to let go of her but I knew it was the best thing to do.

" I want to go home now" I told my family.

" I think we should" Victoria said. They all nodded. I was about to turn to the Cullen's to tell them when a laugh interrupted me. I froze , it couldn't be died years ago. I quickly turned to the Volturi. The cape where the laugh came from burst into flames. My bad. I need to control my angry but I don't care not in this case if I am correct . After the flames stops and the smoke lifted stood the man of my night mares. The father.

" I thought I raised you to be stronger Isabella" he smiled at me.

" You didn't raise me at all" I said though my teeth. I turned away from him other wise I would kill him and I wouldn't care about it.

" Look at you father !" he shouted to me. I turned around again.

" You was NEVER my father" I spat out. He looked angry. Then he shook his head and tuted.

" Just like your mother .Just like your sister look what she made me do to her. I don't want you to go though that Isabella" he said calmly. Angier built up inside of me. It was almost uncontrollable.

"You have no right to talk about my mother" I managed to say. He just laughed.

" Isabella I have every right. She was nothing more that a witch I was glad I killed her. You should have seen it. She begged and pleaded. Pathetic really. I being noble gave her a swift death. Painless for most part" he was smug.

I stepped forward. Closer to him the guard and the Volturi move away from him. I had to tell him the truth.

" I DID SEE IT" I shouted at him. He looked shocked.

" she never begged or pleaded she was strong till the end. I saw the way you told her you loved her. I saw the way you told her if she didn't do as you asked you would kill us. I saw the way you beat her. I saw the way you touched her. I saw the tears that fell from her eyes. I saw the way you was enjoying it. I SAW THE WAY YOU KILLED HER. I WAS THERE. I STOPPED YOU!! REMEMBER." I screamed at him. He suddenly flew backwards into the wall leaving a strong imprint of him. The look in his eyes was the look my mother had when she found out that she was going to die no matter what she did.

" Don't talk about my mother again. Just let you know this I was there. I stopped you hurting her when I 10 years old. Hundreds years have past and doesn't that make you terrified at what I can do now" I smiled at him. He looked shocked , scared, worried, pain. He didn't say anything he was frozen.

" Let me tell you something else. I would have great pleasure in watching your death. After what you did to Alexandria I would have no problem turning you into ash. I would have no problem watching you beg for death" I whispered to him. His eyes widened.

" Y-ou w-w-wouldn't" he stuttered.

" Your right I wouldn't. You would be getting off lightly" I whispered then walked away from him back to my family and the Cullen's.

" So your going to let me off then" he asked hopefully. I got to my family I didn't turn around to answer him.

" No. of course not"

" Then what are you going to do to me" he seemed frightened. I sighed before turning to face him.

" you're a vampire work it" I smiled to him.

" Bella. Please don't kill him" Alex whispered sleepily walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

" I promise" I whispered in her ear. She smiled then went back to sleep.

" I guess your not going to kill me" my father. Charlie ask smugly.

" I was never going to kill you in the first place. I promised I wouldn't kill you myself .not that other people will not kill you. Think about it" I ask coldly.

" what are you going to do to me" he shouted.

" First off I am not going to do anything to you. Second it is nothing that you don't deserver and third and foremost you're a vampire for you have forever. Bye Charlie" I whispered the last bit. He looked shocked and surprised then he was gone. A puff of smoke.

" Bella where so proud of you. I thought you was going to kill him" Victoria said hugging me. I could feel her tears roll down her cheeks. I heard someone clearing there throat. That's when I remember the Volturi's haven't left yet. Aro stepped forward.

" Isabella you would make a lovely addiction to the Volturi guard" Aro spoke softly.

" And you head would make a lovely addiction to my wall. But I don't think that is going to happen. You leave me alone and I wouldn't come looking for you for what you have done to Alexandria but if I ever catch your scent where it is not welcome I will come to Italy and I will turn you into ash. Do I make myself clear" I snarled at them.

He just nodded. Then they were gone. The hallways was empty. Everything started going blurry. The room started spinning. My body felt weak. My legs gave way. I didn't feel the ground. Instead a pair of strong but warm hands wrap around me. Catching me before I came into contact with the floor. I heard mutters and mumbles. The Cullen's and the Swans talking. To each other. I felt myself being cradled like a baby. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

I finally regained some feeling over my body. Although I still couldn't open my eyes I could hear people muttering but I could also feel two people holding each hand ,one was warmer only slightly though like they have been out for a run the other was more natural, warm soft but strong.

" She will be walking up anytime now" Alice whispered to someone. I heard footsteps. Three people has just walked into the room where I was currently.

" any change Carlisle?" Victoria asked. I could recognise that voice anywhere. I have had to lived with it long enough.

" None. But Alice says that she will be waking up soon so it might be best if we all leave" Carlisle replied. I felt someone let go of one of my hands. I heard people walk out the room. The other person who was holding my hand squeezed it lightly. I listened carefully I could only hear someone breathing light shallow not need breaths. So who were was holding my hand was a vampire. Alice or Esme maybe, the person didn't seem feminine but it's the only explanation.

I felt my eyes flutter open I was in a bright room. I quickly closed my eyes it was to bright. I squeezed them tightly then opened the again. I heard someone chuckle. I turned to see where it was coming. Edward. He took my breath away. I was staring into his eyes and he was doing the same. It felt like he was looking into my soul. I am so glad I don't have to breath anymore otherwise I would be in serious danger of death by Edward Cullen.

" Bella are you okay?" he finally ask.

" Y-yes am fine" I stuttered as pushed myself so I was sitting up in bed. Edward was still holing my hand. It felt like an electrical shock like a current running though my veins but in a good way.

I placed my free hand on my hand and rubbed it. It was sore. Then I looked down at what I was wearing. I swear I am going to kill someone.

" Who the hell picked out my clothes?"

Edward looked confused.

"I think it was Alice and Sophia" I moaned.

" Why cant they leave my dress sense alone" I sighed. Edward chuckled. I used magic to change what I was wearing. Instead of a thin silk night dress I was wearing black skinny jeans white cow boy boots and a white blouse. I jumped out of bed. Still holding Edwards hand.

" Come on Edward. I have to go kill Sophia" I giggle. I let go of his hand and made my way downstairs. Where I was tackled by Emmett in a bone crushing hug.

" Your ALIVE" he shouted dramatically. I giggled lightly.

" Can you please put me down" I managed to get out. Before I knew it I was on my feet. Sophia looked at me with disgust.

" Its better than what I was wearing earlier" I stated.

" No its not. You look like a HICK" she screamed. I raised one of my eyebrows and nodded. I smiled when she didn't realise she was wearing something else. Victoria and Ellis Pulled my to a hug.

" So Bella are you okay" James asked. Before I could answer there was a huge scream we all turned to she Sophia looking at me like she was going to kill me.

" change me back" she screeched. I smiled.

" Nope. I think what you wearing it okay. Anyway you look like a hick now anyway" I burst into laughter and so did James and Victoria Carmen and Eleazar.

" Eleazar please tell Bella so change me back" Sophia moaned.

" we all knew it was going to happen. With all the times you dressed her up like a 3D Barbie doll. I think its time for some pay a back" Eleazar said seriously.

" you're the best dad ever Eleazar" Sophia said sarcastically.

" Sophia I think he is" I laughed as a jumped onto my toes and gave Eleazar a kiss on the cheek. Sophia glared at me.

" Bella" Sophia dragged my name out.

" Yes" I turned to her.

" I am going to get you back for this. I promise" she smiled sweetly at me.

" I will be waiting" I mimicked the smile.

" O Shit" I heard Ellis Victoria and James mutter together.

" What's wrong?" Emmett asked a little concerned. The others just shook there heads.

" Well Emmett. When Bella and Sophia are at war like they are now. Things get a little bit out of control" Carmen answer softly.

" How out of control?" Edward asked smiling at me. Rising his eyebrow

" volcano's erupting in the middle of nowhere" Victoria answered.

" It raining fish" Carmen added

" fires starting in the middle of the ocean" James said slyly.

" The lockness monster" Eleazar muttered.

" Mermaids. Ghosts and Crop circles." Ellis shouted.

" The Bermuda triangle" me and Sophia said together. We burst out into laughter. The Cullen's just looked shocked.

" So who you having on your team Bella we can only have four other people" Sophia asked me.

" Well. Carlisle Emse Carmen and Eleazar really shouldn't get involved with we meet parentally guides just encase someone get out of control again" I turned to Sophia.

" Its wasn't my fault people were hiking in the Amazon rainforest" she shouted.

" Well I was the one who have to save them from being eating with the monster you created" I shouted back.

" So you created a monster as well" she flung back at me.

" At least I had control over it" I smiled. With that she screamed.

" I pick Emmett Jasper Edward and James" I told her.

" fine by me. I have Alice Rosalie Victoria and Ellis. My team in going to push your into the mud. You only have two magic's. I have three" she giggled. Sophia's team walked over to join her at the other side of the room. While the adults walked into the edge of the middle.

" Your forgetting something o dear sister none of my team need to sleep. Remember James is half vampire" I said smugly. The other team including Sophia looked shocked.

" Woop. Team Vampire are going to kick your ass" Emmett bellowed.

" is there any turning back" Jasper asked turning to Eleazar.

" Once they get like this there no turning back until one of them win." Carmen answered. Jasper sighed.

" So what are the rules" Emmett asked.

" There are only two" me and Sophia answer at the same time.

" One don't kill or hurt anyone or anything" I told them.

" Two everything else goes" Sophia smiled.

" Why do I have a feeling that this is not going to end well" Alice asked.

" Because it never does" Victoria answered her.

" Who do you normally wins these battles" Esme asked.

" BELLA" my whole family said together. Sophia looked pissed.

" Who is going to be the judge person thing" Sophia asked.

" Alexandria" I shouted. She was down in the flash. She hugged me.

" I will do it. I need something to do anyway. By the way if you get hurt Bella I will kill you myself" she said fiercely. " Okay" she then squeaked. I nodded to her.

" right it's all set" Carmen said.

" May the best witch win" Sophia said.

" I intended too" I smiled at her.


End file.
